matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Automatic Shogun
* |type = Primary|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 55|fire_rate = 100 (900 rpm)|capacity = ∞|mobility = *85 *20 (weight)|accuracy = |cost = 370 |level_required = 32|theme = WWII-themed|firing_sound = }} The Automatic Shogun (not shotgun) is a Primary weapon introduced in the 11.4.0 update. Appearance It is a cumbersome WW2-themed machine gun similar to that of Heavy Killer. Strategy *It deals great damage, high fire rate, capacity and atrocious mobility. Tips *Aim for the head to maximize damage. *Target weakened players for quicker kill registering and better ammunition conserving. *Due to this introducing a low mobility, it is best capable of running with a really mobile weapon like the Fire Demon. *Try to ignore as much as possible medium to far strafing players, as this has a slightly long spread after spraying and praying a few shots. *This is extremely accurate, so back off to prevent being retaliated easily. *Don't stop strafing with a more mobile weapon. When a player comes, attack, then continue on strafing with the weapon that is more mobile than the Mech Heavy Rifle itself. *Useful for dealing with turrets and Battle Mech users due to its high fire rate. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges, as its user(s) will be an easy target for snipers. *Blast off its users with area damage weapons at close to medium range. *Aim for the head, especially when users wield low-to-average mobile weapons like this. *This weapon has atrocious mobility, therefore strafe and jump around and use speedy weapons with high mobility to render the user defenseless. *Do not expect that this weapon has a limited capacity and that the user will reload, since it DOES have infinite capacity. *Attack its users from behind while he is complacent. *It has a noisy firing sound, making the user an easy target to be heard. *'WARNING:' This weapon has an infinite capacity, so you have to avoid its user's sight as best as you can since snipers are vulnerable to this advantage. VS Mech Heavy Rifle *Advantages **Has high damage. **Has high fire rate. **Has high capacity. **Has slightly improved accuracy. **No reload required. *Neutral **Skill is required. *Disadvantages **Too cumbersome. Origin by Country *Imperial Japan Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It is based on the Imperial Japanese Type 97 Aircraft Machine Gun, developed in 1937 to 1945. **It as well resembles the Heavy Killer due to its similar design. **However, this has nothing to do with Type 97 light machine gun despite its name sounding too simliar. *Shogun is the governor in feudal Japan. *In 13.9.0 update, it was given "Armor Bonus" attribute and at the same time had its capacity infinite. *Its efficiency system was updated in the 15.8.0 to comply with the Pixel Gun 15.4.0's new efficiency system. *It is one of the only few weapons with infinite ammo. *It is obtainable via the WWII Special Chests challenge. *Its cost was replaced to gems in the 17.9.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Themed Category:Armor Bonus Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary